Talk:Kharjo
Marriage Kinda sucks you can't marry him, despite being a follower, and not to mention he'd be the only Khajiit you could marry with good reason in the game. ~ Novawolf (talk) 21:18, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I Know, it sucks theres not a single khajiit available. Closest I could get get was Ysolda, at least she likes Khajiit even though she's involved in many quests that make it awkward to be married to her while having them. 09:46, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Armor Change? Whatever i do, Kharjo still wear his Steelplate, only the Helm is shown, sure that i can equip him with another armor? 08:29, November 27, 2011 (UTC) If what he has has better armor value for him he will keep his equipped, not everything is an upgrade and you can't see his basic armor in the interface, it shows up invisible to make sure he always has 'something' available. 09:44, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Confirmed; for me he will chose steel plate over a full set of orcish. 04:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Can't have Kharjo as a follower? I had Kharjo as a follower for the longest time but I had to send him home for a mission that requires you to sacrafice a follower. After I completed the mission I located Kharjo and opened dialog with him and there was no option to have him follow me. I can't get back the weapons and armour I gave him while he was a follower and I can't have my favorite companion anymore. Is there anyway to fix this? Has anyone else had this problem? 20:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC)bz :Sometimes when talking to characters it doesn't give you the option for some things they should be able to. Retry like 5 times but take a couple second break inbetween each, Fast Travel and/or, reload your game and try again. Other than that It could be classified as a glitch. If you can remember the events that lead to the problem then post those under bugs so other players won't do it too. Hope that helped. Epzo (talk) 21:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Where do i find Kharjo after i send him "home"? 00:40, March 24, 2012 (UTC) He should return back to the caravan outside of Dawnstar. : In fact, he returns to following the caravan leader Ahkari, who travels between Dawnstar and Riften, setting up camp at each place for a few days at a time. You can easily find him again by waiting a few days at either spot where they camp. Kharjo (talk) 23:41, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Also, if you are able to recruit new members into the Blades, Kharjo is acceptable for membership, and once he's become a Blade, he "goes home" to Sky Haven Temple instead of following the caravan. ManlikeCrawdad (talk) 00:27, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Location of Kharjo's Caravan? Was reading on the Wiki and on Kharjo's page it says he travels between Dawnstar, Windhelm, and Riften. However, on the Khajitt Caravan page it says their caravan travels Dawnstar, Whiterun, and Riften. Anyone now which is correct? I've been having trouble finding Kharjo as I want to recruit him to the blades. Random weapon dropping by Kharjo This is caused by Kharjo being struck by the Disarm shout which many Draugr Deathlords are capable of using. The only bug in this regard is that he does not try to pick the weapon back up, even after the battle. I will be editting this in the bugs section to reflect the correct information. Is the bug relly a bug? Point one: "He refers to Ahkari as a man in his dialogue." Perhaps he says this because he is a Khajiit and he's in the language of Tamriel not very good? Fenris (talk) 21:23, August 9, 2013 (UTC)